Voca Gaku
by hisorako
Summary: Welcome to the prestigious Tenshi Academy! When first years Miku, Ren and Len meet second years Gakupo and Kaito, what will happen next? Add the mysterious transfer student Luka into the mix and what do you get? Vocaloid madness, that's what!
1. Welcome!

_Hi! This is a story about Vocaloid. All said and done, this is about the Vocaloids as high school students (Japanese high school is American tenth to twelfth grade). Yes, I did adjust their ages, but hey: it makes the story work. Rest assured, I don't own any of the characters (well, except for the headmaster and his secretary). Enjoy and R&R!_

* * *

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_!" The headmaster said into the microphone with a big smile on his face. "Welcome back, second- and third-years, and welcome to the new first-years! For today, instead of having classes, I would like the returning students to help the new ones get settled. That is all for now. Remember to stay inside the gates at all times. Thank you!"

He stepped off the stage, shifting from side to side as the students stood up and began to disperse.

"You did great, Headmaster," his secretary reassured him.

"Yes, I hope..." he let his thoughts trail off.

* * *

"Hello. Are you new here?"

He looked up from the ground to see an older and taller blue-haired boy standing above him.

"Hi, my name is Shion Kaito. Everyone just calls me Kaito, though. I'm a second year."

"Uh, Kagamine Len, first year. My sister lost something. It's just this little cell-phone charm. Shaped like a sakura blossom."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeen! What's taking so long?" yelled a blond girl who could have very well been his mirror image. "Miku and I are about to- oh, you found a friend."

Being as polite as possible, Len introduced her. "Kaito-senpai, this is Rin, my little sister."

"Nii-chan! You don't have to tell people that. We're twins!" she ran up and shook Kaito's hand quickly. "Hi, Kaiko-senpai, was it? I'm Rin." She looked behind her. "Len, did you find it yet?"

"Not yet," he called out.

"Ah, found it." Another student, his purple hair long, stepped up the aisle to hand it to Rin. "Hi, I'm Kamui Gakupo, second year. Rin-chan, was it?"

"Yes," she replied taking it from him.

Kaito smiled. "How about we show you around?"

"Um, okay." She ran off toward a green-blue-haired girl and said something to her, and brought her back.

"This is our friend, Hatsune Miku." She waved her arm at the girl.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but Len, Rin, and I already have a tour scheduled. Maybe we could get together some other time?" Miku smiled pleasantly. "Come on, Rin, Len." She walked off between the two.

Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other and shrugged. But they very well knew that this term would be much different than any before.

* * *

**VOCAGAKU VOCAB!**

_Ohayo gozaimasu _- "Good morning!" in Japanese


	2. A New Student, A New Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters: Gackpoid (Kamui Gakupo), Hiyama Kiyoteru_,_ (Shion) KAITO, Hatsune Miku (CV01), Kagamine Rin and Len (CV02), and Megurine Luka (CV03)._

_Dedicated to__Jello-san, to whom I can only express my gratitude in this way_.

"_Ohayo_, Kaito! _Ohayo_, Gak-kun!"

Calls echoed from around the room, amid the usual bustle of post-vacation chatter. "Did you see that dress?" "I worked on my speed: I cut two seconds on my time!" "We went bowling together!"

_Ding, ding. _As the bell rang, students hurried to their desks, watching the door for the teacher.

_Slide. _The door slid open and a young blond-haired man rushed in, pausing only briefly to take note of his surroundings before running up the side of the room to the teacher's desk in front of the blackboard.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, students! I am Fujimura Tadashi, A-2's homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you all. We have a new student joining us today."

_Slide. _First the tip of the standard black shoes, then a hand with beautiful, long, thin fingers appeared. At last, the tall and slim figure gracefully slipped into the the room, long locks swirling about the waist. As she walked to the front, whispered conversations began around the room.

"She's so-"

"Gorgeous hair!"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Settle down class," ordered the _sensei_. "Listen to our new student." Turning to her, he nodded. "Please introduce yourself."

Clearing her throat before starting in a trembling voice, she began. "_Oh-ohayo gozaimasu. _My name is Megurine Luka. I am fourteen. And," she paused as she looked around the room at the faces staring up at her, "ummm... that is all." She bowed at the waist.. "_Arigatou gozaimasu. _Please take care of me."

And with that, she turned on her heels and headed down the aisle to the only available seat: the one in front of Gakupo.

"Uh, _ohayo._" he said somewhat awkwardly. "I'm Kamui Gakupo, age fifteen. Welcome to the academy."

He stopped breathing, waiting for her reply, until she whispered so softly that he had to concentrate hard to hear it, "_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Kamui-san."

He smiled. What else could he do? At his left side, from first glance, Kaito could tell that he was lost. He sighed. When Gakupo was like this, things never went in his favor.

* * *

Miku sighed, her arms outstretched. "It's such a nice day today, Rin and Len. I wish I could stay out here forever."

Len let out an impatient grunt. "Well, we can't. In fact, if we don't find a place to eat soon, lunch period will come and go."

"Oh, look! It's Kaito-senpai and Kamui-senpai!" shouted Rin excitedly as she ran ahead.

And sure enough, it was them leaving the second-year building.

Putting her hand on Rin's shoulder, Miku said cautiously, "Rin, I think they might be busy." Smiling, she suggested, "How about we go over here instead?"

* * *

"Oi, Gakupo, you fell hard this time."

"Kaito, stop it. It's the real thing this time." Gakupo swatted his friend's hand away. "She's so - so perfect. I mean, her hair, her voice, her eyes - it's all perfect this time. And -" he lowered his voice conspiratorially "- I think she might like me just the tiniest bit."

"I still think it's hopeless, Gack." Kaito crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not as much as yours is," Gakupo teased, sticking his tongue out. "Meiko doesn't even notice you. She probably doesn't even know you exist!"

"Gack!" Kaito said, exasperated. "I'm working on it, okay?"

Sensing the tension, Gakupo sobered. "Of course, but you better make fast work. I think Kiyoteru might have his eye on her. And at least she notices him."

"Agh, I know that. And he's not even in the same class!" Kaito held his head with his hands. "It's not fair!"

"There, there." Gakupo patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay. You just gotta promise me this: you have to confess before Kiyoteru does, even if he gets rejected. Promise?"

"Sure, sure," Kaito said. "I promise."

And they shook on it.

* * *

**VOCAGAKU VOCAB!**

_Ohayo - _a shortened, more casual way to say "good morning"

_Arigatou gozaimasu _- a formal way to say "thank you"


	3. What I Think

_Back again! And thank you for reading Voca Gaku! And before we return to the story I have a couple of shout-outs to give._

**Arigatou gozaimasu **_to PinkRose-san and Jessie-san.__Dedicated to Seunghyun-nim. Please, please let me get over you.__Okay, so that's it. Thanks again, and please enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Agh! It's nine already, Rin. Time to be getting to sleep."

After being accepted to Tenshi Academy, Miku and Rin had applied to be roommates and were lucky enough to have their request granted.

Yawning, Rin replied. "Yeah, we've got most of the stuff set up. Well, good night."

Miku switched off the light and crawled into her bed, while Rin took a flashlight out and a manga she had wanted to read. Thumbing through the pages to find her spot, she quietly began to read.

* * *

_"Yosuke, did you see it, did you? I made the goal!" cried a long-haired girl in a winter coat, her scarf wrapped around her neck, as she ran towards a dark-haired boy._

_"I did, Emiko, I did. And it was beautiful." He flashed her a smile, wrapping her up in his embrace._

* * *

Rin blinked hard. _What just happened?_ she wondered. _I keep having the same thought over and over again. It's been this way since lunch time: Piko, Piko, Piko. What should I do? Maybe I've been staying up too long. I should go to sleep now._

So she put down the paperback and leaned back in her bed and was asleep in moments.

* * *

_It was white, pure white, a land of nothingness. _

_"Hi, Rin-chan!" And there he was, his arms wide open._

_"Piko-kun!" She ran toward him._

_Suddenly, they were on the school soccer field, just the two of them._

_"Pass to me!" Rin called._

_"Okay," he shouted._

_Then, out of nowhere, Len came forward and intercepted the pass._

_Turning back to her, he growled. "Rin, I told you to stop bothering my friends."_

_She felt a sudden burst of pain as he kicked the soccer ball straight into her head. _

_The world shattered._

* * *

She awoke with a shock. And, without hesitation, she took the dream journal and pen beside her bed and wrote down the hideous nightmare.

"Kaito, come on, let's go. It's Yuma's turn for lunch today."

"Coming."

Without a word, Luka listened to the retreating footsteps of the two. Sighing deeply, she stood up and headed to the girls' bathroom.

As she swung open the door, she was met with a wall of chatter.

"Megurine-san is so pretty. Wouldn't it be great if she and Kaito got together?"

"Yeah, they'd make a good couple."

"I wouldn't even be jealous!"

"Um... please excuse me." She slipped past them to one of the stalls.

"Oops." She heard as she locked the stall.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"Probably not. But we should go."

"Okay!"

Hearing the bathroom door close with a click, she sighed deeply once more.

* * *

"Len-nii-channnnnnnnnnnn."

"Hmm? What do you want?" Len replied, knowing that something was up.

"Can I play soccer at lunch with you today?"

Furrowing his brow, Len thought hard. She's not asking for much, so why is she acting like this?

"Okay."

"Yay! Thank you, nii-chan!" Rin clapped her hands together in pleasure.

"Len-kun! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Piko-kun!" Taking his sister by the hand, he ran down to the school soccer field behind the first-year building.

When he got there, he apologized, "Sorry for making you wait. This is my sister Rin. Is it okay if she plays with us?"

"Sure, if I can get the guys to agree." Piko turned around. "Hey, guys, is it okay for Len's little sister to play?"

"It's okay!" came the reply.

Facing them, Piko said, "Well, I guess it's settled. Welcome to the team, Rin-chan."

Reaching out to meet his outstretched hand, and blushing only the tiniest bit, Rin smiled back. "Thanks for having me, Utatane-san."

"Call me Piko." He winked at her. Then, turning he yelled. "Let's start playing!"

* * *

**VOCA GAKU VOCAB!**

_sensei_ - teacher

* * *

_What do you think? I wasn't sure what to do with Rin but then Piko came along... Tell me what you think. Please R&R!_


	4. Doomed Fantasies

**Arigatou ****gozaimasu****! **_We __are __now __at __over__ 150 __views__ (__and __I __KNOW __they__'__re __not __all __mine__)! _

_Dedicated __to __two __who __I __once __called __my __best __friends__: __he __who __is __to __traverse __the __sea__ (__Kaito__-__kun__) __and __she __who __is __to __trek __onward __towards __her __life__'__s __journey__ (__Hei __Ryung__). _**Sayonara**, _dear __friends__, __may __we __meet __again __in __this __life __if __it __is __fated __by __God__._

_And __enjoy__! _

* * *

"The vocal performance track will be given a special assignment instead of academic finals," announced the _sensei__._

"Aw, no fair!"

"Lucky!"

"Quiet down," said the teacher sternly. "The assignment will be a partner project."

Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other, nodding in mutual agreement.

"**I **have already selected the pairs." He paused for a few soft groans from the students. "You will compose an original duet song together and perform it before a judging panel of teachers. And now the groups." The class waited impatiently as he took out his reading glasses from his breast pocket and put them on.

"Kaito and Megurine."

Gakupo sat rigid at his desk, knowing Kaito's effect on girls.

"Kamui and Sakine."

In his seat, Kaito sat nervously, hopeful that Gakupo's politeness didn't charm Meiko.

All four of them sat quietly as the teacher read off the last pairs.

"You all may now go to the library to begin working on your compositions. The project is due in a ten school days. Remember to keep it school-appropriate."

Quickly, the vocal performance students gathered their stuff and disappeared into the hallway.

Gakupo pulled Kaito aside. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Don't you dare-" they both said at once and laughed.

"Well, I think we get the message," said Gakupo, recovering first.

"Yep," agreed Kaito.

"_Gambatte__."_

And they shook hands on it.

* * *

"Rin-san."

Rin stared into space, thinking about the soccer game her team had won against Len and Piko's. _And __he __even __smiled __at __me __at __the __end__! _She smiled at the memory. _I __wonder __what __Piko __thinks __of __me__?_

"Rin-san. Kagamine Rin-san."

"Ah?" she asked, startled out of her recollection.

"Please translate the sentences on the board into English."

"Oh, okay." She stood up. "'I have been waiting for such a long time. But I can no longer worry about it. It is something that no longer exists to me.'"

"Wonderful! Good dramatization." The _sensei _turned back to the white board and, as he began writing another short paragraph, muttered under his breath, "I just wished you paid more attention in class."

Hearing this, Rin turned bright red and took out her pen to begin taking notes.

* * *

"'_Daisuki_'? Ugh, not quite right." Gakupo crumpled his lyrics sheet into a wad and tossed it into the trash can. "Do you have any ideas, Sakine-san?"

"No. But," she looked up at the wall clock, "it's been a while. I'll go get some juice. What kind do you want?"

"Ummm... grape. _Arigatou_." He stared hard at his new sheet of paper and jotted down a few notes.

Rising from her seat, Meiko felt a terrible dizziness. She put her hand to her forehead and, for just a few moments, the world went black.

"Sakine-san!" Gakupo got up quickly and steadied her by the arm. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a little tired." She massaged her forehead. "_Arigatou__. _I'm sorry, but could you get the juice, Kamui-san?"

"Sure. You should take better care of yourself, Sakine-san." Helping her sit back down, he made sure she was alright and walked past the nearest bookshelf in a long, almost never-ending series of bookshelves.

There he found a most curious and shocking sight: Kaito sat still, staring at Gakupo, his eyes the very picture of broken trust and vicious spite. Beside him, Luka was midway out of her seat, but had, for some reason, stopped and paled.

_Oh, __goodness__, _Gakupo thought.

He was doomed.

* * *

**VOCA ****GAKU ****VOCAB****!**

_Sayonara _- "goodbye"

_Gambatte_- means "do your best!"; can be used to encourage someone or simply as "have a nice day!"

_Arigatou_- a more casual way to say "thanks"

*Usually, in more formal Japanese, the word "you" is not used. Instead the person's name (and appropriate honorific) is substituted. For purposes of not confusing anyone, disrupting the flow of the story, or getting the story accidentally removed for bad grammar, I will be using "you" in ALL second-person conversation.

* * *

_So __what __do __you __think__? __R__&__R__! __Oh, __yes__, __and __I__'__ve __been__... __um__... __wondering __what __to __do __with __Len __and __Miku__ (__no__, __I __didn__'__t __really __have __plans __of __getting __them __together__). __What __do __you __think__? __Please__, __if __you __have __any __suggestions __for __Vocaloid __or__ (__popular__) __Utauloid __love __interests__, __PM __me __or __submit __a __review __with __your __suggestion__! _**Arigatou****!**


	5. A Game of Hearts

**Sumime deshita.**_ I could give you half a dozen excuses (i.e. work was piling up, I wasn't sleeping enough, I had writer's block, etc...), but the truth is that I was away the week after the last chapter was published, I was mildly busy after that, and I was working on a new idea (_The Rose of LaRousse). _But, here's the rest of the story! Enjoy!_

_ Dedicated to my friends, W Tanaka, for being there to make me laugh._

* * *

"Please excuse me, Megurine-san." He waited a brief moment until Luka slowly nodded her head, then rose from the table and walked toward Gakupo. "Gack," he said in an unreasonably calm voice, "we need to talk."

In the deserted hallways, Kaito thrust Gakupo against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" he shouted out. "Didn't we make a promise? What is our friendship to you?"

"Kaito," Gakupo replied, not wavering, "I was just being polite. I don't like Sakine-san. And," his face hardened, "if you're quite finished, I'd best be going back. Sakine-san appears to not be well and I wouldn't want her to become even more ill." He pushed Kaito's arm aside and strode back to the library. He held the door open. "Coming?" he asked airily and shut the door without waiting for a reply.

Troubled by his friend's sudden coldness, Kaito walked slowly, as if in shock, into the library, the door shutting softly behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Piko-kun." Len took a seat beside his friend on the ground. "Not playing today?"

"Nope," he answered as he opened the brown lunch bag, "the guys are playing basketball today but I hurt my wrist during vacation, so that's no good."

"Oh." _That makes sense, _Len thought_. That explains why he sometimes gets excused from gym class and why he never plays goalie. And all this time I thought he was just asking for attention. _"Hey, Piko-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends." Piko took out a convenience store rice ball. "What is it?"

"Well, uh," Len suddenly got embarrassed, "what do you think of my little sister?"

"She's nice," he replied back easily and took a bite of his rice ball.

"Do you, um, like her?"

"Unh!" He spat out a wad of rice. He rubbed it off his chin, his cheeks turning pink. "We-well, maybe I do. I mean, she's cute, nice, sweet, and her smile..." he trailed off.

"I-I see," Len said, startled by Piko's abrupt reaction to her name. "I think she likes you, too. But how are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. " He threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, she's always reading these shojo mangas, so maybe you could do something with flowers or whatever girly stuff is in those." He thought hard about it.

"I know!" exclaimed Piko suddenly. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Well, it kind of goes like this," he said before whispering into Len's ear the rest of the plan.

* * *

"Hey, guys, come on. You're both being ridiculous. And you know it." Yuma pedaled ahead of them on the deserted sidewalk.

"No," Gakupo retorted, "he's being ridiculous. I help my assignment partner and he gets all defensive, like I'm trying to steal his girl or something. I don't even like Sakine-san that way."

Kaito huffed back. "Then stop flirting with her! You already have someone you like!"

"I wasn't flirting! I was being nice. It's a virtue, you know!"

"Virtue, yeah, right." Kaito murmured under his breath.

* * *

The rest of the short ride was spent in silence, with only the whirring of the gears cutting through the dead air.

Entering the cafe, Kaito and Gakupo were surprised to see so many high schoolers: it was relatively new and, apparently, very popular. And they could see why: there was a stage set up for a performer, probably a local singer of some sort. They took their seats quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb the show that was about to start.

The lights dimming, a spotlight swung down as a young girl stepped onto the stage: an oddly familiar young girl, to be precise, with long pink hair hanging loose to her waist.

Gakupo, Yuma, and Kaito's mouths dropped open. They couldn't believe it.

"It couldn't be..." Kaito started to say.

"Good evening, everyone. This evening LUKA-san will be performing for only the first time since her debut here," announced an invisible voice.

"Megurine-san?" the three boys asked amongst themselves in disbelief.

* * *

**VOCA GAKU VOCAB!**

_Sumine deshita_ - "I'm sorry" (as in, I'm sorry for something that already happened or I've already done)

* * *

_Ehehe, I waited so long to update. But, honestly, I can't wait until I can write the end of this fanfic. Not that I want to say goodbye, but because I just love the way I think it should end. Since I haven't written it yet, I think both you and I will have to wait to see._


	6. Just Be Friends

_Hey, I'm back. I just can't stay away. Gakupo and Luka have become... an... obsession for me (they're so sweet!). And while they're out there fulfilling fantasies for me, writing it all out makes me feel lighter and happier._

_(Note: __**Bold **__text indicates actual English used)_

_Dedicated to Daniel Jang. Your music is the art of your God-given talent and my stories are mine. Thank you for being there for me. You are an inspiration._

* * *

"Hello, everyone." She held the microphone at the perfect distance from her mouth, looking straight at the audience. "Thank you for having me here tonight. For the first song today, I'll be singing a new, original song. It's dedicated to the man I love."

She took a deep breath, and began.

Her voice carried across the cafe in such a real way that one could hardly believe that she was using a microphone. It was soul-felt, and the entire cafe seemed to be spellbound by her gentle, melodious singing.

It was during the brief pause between the first verse and the chorus when Luka looked, truly looked, into the audience. Scanning the tables quickly, she found herself staring at the one person she hadn't expected to show - Gakupo. Her blue eyes quickly became clouded, misting over. Gakupo wanted to look away. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she ruined her performance all because of him. But he couldn't. His eyes met hers, bearing a new message: _Keep on going. _Almost imperceptibly, she nodded, the mist in her eyes slowly rolling away.

She hit the next notes perfectly, with such power that the entire audience gave a little shiver.

He closed his eyes, letting the melody and words of the song sweep him away. Its sorrow washed over him, and he felt pierced, as if he were the object of her woe. Yet he remained transfixed on the spear of her voice. He couldn't tear himself away, not when she was so close.

And, as the song wound down, her words became quieter and quieter, mere whispers compared to what they had been at the climax. And she completed the last line and looked into the spellbound audience in silence.

She smiled sadly at them and said into the microphone, "That song, '**Just Be Friends**', was written about a friend." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "**Just be friends**, Kamui-san." She bowed and ran down the stage steps and out the exit door.

Gakupo sat, stunned. He hadn't realized...no, he _should_ have realized, that the song was meant for him. And...it meant that their relationship had ended before it had even started. Right then and there, in the cafe, he wanted to cry, to start bawling like a baby. But there was something even more important he had to do. He had to find her.

He bolted from the table, swung open the exit door, and ran into the arms of the cool night. He looked about, but he couldn't see her. She had made her escape. From the cafe, from the audience. And from him.

* * *

_Short, I know. But I've kept you guys waiting for so long, it's not really fair to postpone uploading this. Comments or questions? Review! (It'll force me to keep updating this story. ^^) _

_P.S. Answering a question in advance, yes, "Just Be Friends" is a real song._


	7. Him

Hi, it's me again. No, I didn't die - I just got super busy. But I'm back to FanFic now and back to updating my stories (including Voca Gaku). If you can't tell, I love Voca Gaku; it's my brain child. I would love to keep writing it forever and ever. But, as you know, all stories have to end.

AmiMinazuki and Nyan-chan: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Recently, a lot of drama has happened. -_- But, hey, you can't just pass on your life; you've got to do something! (And Nyan-chan? I think I might've...in any case, I really admire the work of YouTube utaite Amanda Lee...look her up sometime! ^^)

Dedicated to Kaito, my otouto, and P-chan, my onee-chan (but only by a little bit ^_^) . Happy early birthday, both of you!

* * *

"Luka-chan..." the brown-haired girl said sadly as her roommate and friend flopped onto her bed. "How did it go?"

"Wonderfully," the pink-headed girl grunted sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," was Meiko's icy reply as she folded her clothes for the next day.

"Meiko-chan!" Luka whined as she brought her knees up to her chest, sobbing.

Meiko's heart softened. She knew her friend was having a hard time. Luka was the strong one; she had never seen her cry, not even when she accidentally cut herself with a knife in home economics. For her to be crying, her whole universe must be crashing down. She sat on the bed and held Luka's hand.

"It's going to be all right. Luka-chan, I know, I know, I know. You're going to miss him, miss loving him. You're going to miss the way your heart flutters when he looks your way. You'll keep loving him, keep telling yourself that you do. And, in a few days, you'll get over it. You knew it wasn't meant to be, anyways." She stroked her friend's hair soothingly, wishing there was something she could do. But it was all up to Luka now.

* * *

Lying in bed, she remembered the conversation they had only a few hours before.

_She was late. She had run to the convenience store for an extra battery for the little flashlight she kept under her bed in the case of an emergency. The school always said that its generators would take care of everything, but she worried too much to trust the administrators' words. Opening the door, she snuck in, on the points of her toes, in case Luka was taking one of her afternoon naps. As she carefully stepped out of her shoes and into her inside slippers, she heard a noise. But it wasn't snoring - it was sobbing. Slowly, she approached the bed space. Luka was lying down, her face into her pillow, her body racked with sobs. She reached forward and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Luka, what's wrong?" she heard herself ask._

_ Luka rolled to see her classmate's concerned face. Wiping her tears, she smiled. "Just a bit of homesickness. Nothing to worry about." But her quivering lower lip and moistening eyes gave it away._

_ "Luka," she repeated, "what's wrong?"_

_ Looking into her eyes, Luka knew she knew the truth. She stopped pretending to be strong. Breaking down into a mess of tears and sobs, she choked out, "It-it's him." And, before she could speak another word, she began to sob again._

_ "Who is 'him'?"_

_ Luka sobbed loudly. "Gakupo-san."_

_ The reality hit her like a truck. Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo, her final project partner. Luka-chan liked Kamui-san. Now that she thought about it, it was obvious. The clandestine looks she saw her give him. And the clandestine looks she saw him give her. She liked him. And he liked her._

_ "Do you like him, Luka-chan?" She had to know for certain._

_ "Y-yes," she replied. "I-I love him so-so much tha-that it hurts. Bu-but we can-can't be together."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Be-because of my f-father and my-my _aniki."

_Her _aniki. _Yes, her _aniki. _She hadn't realized it until Luka-chan told her a day ago. Luka was the sole heiress to the Meguri Group, the group that owned Tenchii Academy. Luka's older brother, Luki, had disappeared two years ago during a self-discovery trip around the world. The last time she had seen him was two months before that, in Bangkok. In those two years, she had taken the burden upon herself. She knew that she'd never marry for love - she'd always marry for the company because, in fact, she had been married to it since birth. She wanted to make her father proud, and something like love couldn't stand in her way._

_ "Luka-chan." She steeled herself, preparing to give the tough advice that was caught in her throat. "Sometimes...you just have to let go." As the older girl sobbed, she clasped her hands in hers. _

"_And, if it means hiding your feelings, so be it. But always, always, keep a little hope. Letting go doesn't mean giving up." And, as she spoke those words, she felt the trickle of a tear falling down her face._

She put a hand to her eyes, feeling the familiar wetness of tears stinging her blinking eyelids. Closing her eyes, she tossed and turned in emotional turmoil before falling into a deep sleep. The last vision she saw before all turned black was _his _smile and the falling cherry blossoms dancing on the wind.

* * *

His...smile... ;-_- Poor Meiko-chan and Luka-chan (and Gakupo-kun and Kaito-kun, if you still remember the last chapter). I must admit, though, I planned this misery in advance; I've had this planned for months. But don't worry. They'll be back soon. And if you're a Miku, Rin, Len, or Piko fan, I promise their return just as soon. And, in the meantime, please review and follow me on my blog for more updates! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
